Horizons
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: Harry Potter was a special child. But just how special? My take on those God!Harry fics floating out there. T in case of future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I'm back, from a very long hiatus and it's my hope that with this story turning the cogs in my writing engine, I'd have enough to update Cold Blooded and Fowl Play.**

**So what's this little project that I'm putting time on instead of actually continuing my already existing fics? Well, with some pretty well-done God!Harry fics out there, I decided I just might give it a try, using a pantheon that's as far as I'm aware hasn't been used in the HP fandom yet. I'm not even sure if many of you guys would recognize the pantheon I'm using. Cookies for those who do.**

**Story Title: Horizons**

**Chapter 1: Awakening (or Why Do I See Stars Everywhere?)**

Pain. That one word described the world as he saw it. He wasn't physically injured. He knew that much. His uncle liked to yell at him a lot and his aunt's screeches hurt his ears really bad, but they didn't actually do anything to hurt him. No, the pain he was feeling was the very familiar pangs of hunger. He was in the by now comforting darkness of his cupboard. He didn't actually know how long he was in there and he didn't really care. All he cared about was the constant pain in his stomach, warning him of impending starvation.

The events that led to his extended stay in the confined space took up the part of his mind that wasn't yelling at him to get something to eat. His cousin, and the bunch of idiots he called a gang, chased him from one end of the school to another. He didn't really know why they chased him but past experiences and the generous helping of tape keeping his glasses together gave him the conclusion that he had to run. But amidst the confusion, he suddenly found himself on the roof of the school building, with no idea as to how he got there. This didn't sit well with the school faculty. It didn't sit well with his family, if you could call them that, either. And thus, he found himself inside his cupboard for an indeterminate amount of time.

After a while, a really long while if you ask him, he finally gave in to unconsciousness.

Stars.

Stars.

**Stars.**

**STARS.**

They were everywhere. He looked to the left. Stars. He looked to the right. Stars. He looked down. Stars. There was also the fact that he was standing on seemingly open space.

He didn't know where he was or why he couldn't feel the pangs of hunger anymore. He was grateful for the latter of course, but he was still a child. And children were curious.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed throughout the empty space, and for a second he could have sworn that the stars twinkled brighter at the sound of his voice.

"Hello?"

He tried again. And again, his voice echoed into the nothingness. Cautiously, he tried to step forward. He did so. It was as if the empty space he was standing on was solid ground.

"Where am I?"

The question was mumbled, as if he was talking to himself. The voice still echoed around him but it was overshadowed by the fact that his question was answered. And in the same way that his question was directed at himself, so did his answer come from himself.

Nyx.

What was Nyx? He wondered. And his answer came from his surroundings. It wasn't exactly a vocal answer nor was it some kind of epiphany. He simply knew.

Stars.

The Night.

The Endless Horizon.

Nyx.

It was at this point that the eight year old boy named Harry Potter awoke in his dark cupboard, wondering whether his strange experience was a dream or not.

He didn't know for how long he stayed in his cupboard but the moment he was let out, he found himself wincing at the light, as well as the incessant screeching of the woman he called Aunt. For a second, he wished he was somewhere else. And he was.

The bustling activity of the city was new to him. He looked around in wonder, ignorant of the stares that he and his five times too large clothes got from passersby. Some of these looks were looks of sympathy. Others were haughty higher-than-thou looks. The boy didn't care. His wish, to get away from his family, was granted and far be it for him to deny himself the opportunity to explore this outside world.

He glanced up, shielding his eyes as the glare of the sun met him. He wasn't that familiar with the sun. He caught glimpses of it when he was doing his chores and he hardly looked up when outside the house, finding the ground he walked on to be more interesting. And the less said about his cupboard, the better. Still, despite the overwhelming power of the light, he felt that the sun was beneath him. He didn't know why or how he knew. He just did. And with a simple thought, the sun lessened its glare.

And here starts our real story. For an act like that, while it may seem insignificant to the normal people living their normal lives (for who would believe that a mere child can will the sun to tune itself down), could hardly go unnoticed by the not so normal beings of the world.

Their first meeting was hardly memorable. Harry Potter was enjoying his newfound freedom in a park somewhere in London. And Alexander Higgins was enjoying an ice cream cone with his little sister in the same park. It was a meeting that would shift destiny from it's fated course.

Harry Potter liked the slide. He's been enjoying it with the other kids for a while now. But the sun was beginning to set and some of his newfound friends were going home with their parents. Some of the mothers even took the time to smile at him. He decided that he liked being smiled at. Then, they were gone. Gone home for the night. And he was left alone.

At least, he thought he was alone.

"Whatcha doin?"

He turned around. The voice belonged to a little girl, about the same age as he was. She was staring at him with wide, curious eyes as if asking him what a boy the same age as she was doing all alone in a park in the middle of the night.

"Nothing."

The girl leaned closer to him before giving him a full blown grin.

"My name's Eliza. What's yours?"

He was about to tell her his name when an older boy walked up to them. The boy put a hand on Eliza's shoulder and stared at Harry.

"It's getting late, Eliza. Say goodbye to your friend."

Harry stared back at the boy. He couldn't tell what, but there was something off about him.

"Bye!"

Their stare off was cut short at the girl's sudden yell. The older boy seemed to catch himself and gave a wide, if rather hesitant, smile at Harry.

"Alexander Higgins. Thanks for keeping my sister company."

Harry watched as the brother and sister pair walked off without getting to know his name. He shrugged and turned back to the slide.

Their first meeting wasn't exactly memorable.

Eliza returned to that park everyday. This made Harry happy. He made a lot of friends but there was something different about Eliza. She was more energetic, more playful and more interested in him than the other kids. She didn't know that Harry practically lived in the park but Harry liked it whenever she came. And when the sun sets, her brother would always pick her up, staring at Harry curiously while he waited for her to say goodbye to her friends.

It was during one of these staring contests that Harry decided to make friends with the older boy as well.

"Hello."

He watched as Alexander's stony face twisted into one of confusion, as if the fact that Harry was talking to him was as unexpected as the sun suddenly growing a face.

"Hello."

The silence was awkward and neither really noticed the young girl watching the entire event with wide curious eyes.

"I'm Harry."

"I know."

It wasn't much of a start, but it was a start nonetheless. That conversation was soon followed by more. Alexander began spending time at the park with Harry rather than pick up his sister every evening. Everything changed after a couple of months.

It started out the same. Harry waited in the park for Eliza and Alexander. Today, they brought their parents. Harry didn't know why they stared at him with pity but they allowed Eliza to play with him and he was happy. When the family went for lunch, Eliza begged and begged until her parents allowed Harry to come with them. He got to eat, for the first time since he left his family and he was happy. He didn't even wonder why he didn't feel hungry before. Then there was panic.

The restaurant wasn't what one would call luxurious, but it was the best place he'd ever been in. The food wasn't much but he was happy that someone cared enough to buy him food, even if it was at the insistence of that someone's daughter. So, when the masked men came in and pointed guns everywhere, he was angry. They were ruining the best day of his life. He didn't care that masked men were glowing with red and black light. He didn't know nor did he care that only two people in the restaurant could see the light. All he cared about was protecting the first people to be nice to him. And the entire place was covered in darkness.

Stars.

Stars.

**Stars.**

** STARS.**

He looked around. Stars. He looked up. Stars. He closed his eyes for a minute, and then opened them again. Stars. The place was familiar. The stars twinkled, just like they did before. But unlike before, he wasn't alone.

The figure in front of him was familiar as well. Tall and brown haired. That familiar, hesitant grin. Alexander Higgins.

"Yo."

He stared at his best friend's older brother. He stared some more. He knew that the curiosity was obvious on his face. He didn't care.

"You must be wondering where you are?"

He shook his head. This place was home. He'd been here only once before now. And yet he knew. This was home.

"Nyx."

His voice echoed across the empty space as he knew it would. The boy in front of him looked surprised.

"Huh? My voice isn't echoing. Why's yours?"

He shrugged. He didn't really care for the specifics. All he wanted to know is what happened at the restaurant. Alexander seemed to read his mind.

"Everyone's fine. You did some kind of crazy stuff and the robbers just fell unconscious. Then the police came and no one knew what happened. It was funny."

Wasn't his family in danger? Harry wondered. Why was he so calm? Why did he seem amused instead of concerned?

"I could've handled them you know." Alexander grinned, before holding out his hand. Harry stared at it for a while before grasping it.

"Heliod, God of the Sun."

At those words, the entirety of Nyx seemed to burst to life. The stars around him shone in a way they haven't before. It was as if the entire place was whispering to him. Telling him tales of ancient times. Of beings strong enough to destroy the world walking among mortals. Telling him who he was. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, smiled up at Alexander as they shook hands.

"Kruphix, God of Horizons."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kruphix, the God of the Endless Horizons. He whose form bears similarity to Nyx itself. He who keeps the stars away from mortals, who transcribes the secrets of the world, who lords over the cycle of time. Kruphix of the horizon, of potential, of mystery."_

**Chapter 2:**

The past couple of months were the best times of Harry Potter's life. The Higgins family took the love deprived boy in when they found out that Harry lived alone in the park. He had Eliza and Alexander to thank for that.

He adored Eliza. It was hard not to like the energetic young blonde. But when they weren't playing with Eliza's dolls, he talked with Alexander. That was a friendship he never expected to take off. When they first met, Alexander was guarded and he stared at Harry in a way that made the younger boy uncomfortable. The incident at the restaurant changed things though and the two boys gained a mutual understanding for each other.

They were gods.

It wasn't quite as simple as that, though. Harry hasn't really managed to do anything out of the ordinary other than moving from place to place instantaneously, a little feat that Alexander called "teleportation". Apparently, the older boy heard the term in one of those science fiction thingies.

According to the older boy, gods supposedly gain power through worship. Harry didn't think anyone would worship someone as young as he was. Then Alexander said something about not actually worshipping per se but merely the act of acknowledging their realms. This made even less sense to Harry. So, Alexander had to explain the finer details of godhood to a nine-year old, using himself as an example.

Alexander Higgins was Heliod. God of the Sun. Wielder of the Sun Spear, Khrusor. And his power is drawn from the moments when the morals celebrate the rising or setting of the sun. From the way mortals acknowledge the sun as it moves across the sky. From the very first glance that mortals send to the sun whenever they escape from the clutches of sleep.

Harry found the entire lecture boring. Then they had to spend a lot of time trying to figure out what exactly being the God of Horizons means. It was something that would stump the two of them for quite a while.

For now, Alexander's parents, as well as Eliza, were calling for them. And both boys agreed, that a trip to the zoo sounded nice.

-Horizons-

Great Britain took some getting used to. The climate was cold, quite unlike the omnipresent tropical heat of the Philippine Islands. The vast majority of people were white. And the feel of magic in the air is more palpable.

But the black haired boy was here on business. Someone, or something, was capable of moving instantaneously across the folds of space like he was. It was interesting and the feeling of knowing about it despite being halfway around the world was rather new. It was like a pinging sound in his head, a voice that says "Someone is trespassing in your territory." And for all intents and purposes, someone was.

It wasn't like the transportation ability of the wand wavers. Something they called Apparation. It was different. More refined, yet more natural. As if that was simply how the being travelled, nothing more, nothing less. Quite similar to what he himself does. The same mode of transportation that brought him to England all the way from the Philippines, completely ignoring the boundaries set by local wand wavers. Wards, they are called, if he remembered correctly.

Following the traveller's trail was easy for someone like him. It was to be expected though. It fell within his realm and the disturbance in the fabric of space was rather easy to find. No, what had the teen worried was what he may find at the end of the trail. Few beings could travel as he does, considering who and what he is.

The trail led him to a zoo, of all places, and he had to suppress a snort. The clerk in the ticket booth didn't give him a single glance as he passed. Neither did the guards. Entrances were a specialty of his, after all.

-Horizons-

Harry Potter was talking to a snake. A large boa constrictor who, despite the reptile's lack of eyelids, managed to wink at him. Mrs. Higgins laughed at him, saying that he had a healthy imagination. Eliza was asking him what the snake was saying. And so, Harry Potter ended up translating for the girl. Said girl then wanted to set the snake free so he could go back to Brazil. Alexander Higgins was amused.

Still, while the young wizard was having fun with the nice family who took him in, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched.

"What's wrong?"

It would seem that the concern was showing on his face as Eliza was now peering up at him curiously.

He shook his head. No need to tell her that they were probably being watched by an unknown person.

-Horizons-

The boy was talking to a snake. It may seem like he was just hissing and spouting random nonsense to the little girl beside him about the snake missing Brazil. But he knew better. The boy could talk to snakes. The college student shook his head.

This was what I was following? A kid?

A kid who had an unusual ability to talk to snakes.

Pharika?

No. The Serpent Goddess wouldn't take the form of a young boy. Perhaps if it was the young girl beside him, it would make more sense. Or maybe the boy was merely blessed by the Goddess? It would seem possible, considering the number of mortals he himself has acknowledged with certain boons. Gods were awesome like that.

But the Serpent Goddess didn't have the power to grant mortals the ability of instantaneous travel. It simply wasn't within her realm.

Could it be Phenax? Nyx knows that while not at the same level as Pharika, Phenax had an unhealthy interest in serpentkind. But he already knew what form Phenax took. At least, he thought he knew. He wouldn't put it past the sneaky bastard to have some kind of shapeshifting ability. But once again, it was the instantaneous travel that stumped him. He was well aware of Phenax's mode of transportation. He should be. There lies his center of power. But this one was different. Only one other being can travel with the same ease that this boy could. That being was himself.

This didn't make sense. And things that didn't make sense interested him. This boy would prove amusing to watch. Who cares about Biology assignments anyway?

He was a god after all.

-Horizons-

"_Heliod, the God of The Sun. Heliod, whose bright presence blocks the mortal view of dark, starry Nyx. He who brings greatest aid, and strictest justice. His spear, Khrusor, follows the sun's path, smiting the wicked with divine retribution."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cold Blood (or When Things Go BOOM!)**

Cyrus Greengrass was a Death Eater. He was one of the now fallen Lord Voldemort's loyal followers and his finances were one of the factors that allowed the Dark Lord to get a foothold in the British Wizarding World, before he met his downfall at the hands of a child. Daphne Greengrass didn't like it one bit.

Her father was rather cruel. Her little sister could attest to that. Astoria was a lively and energetic child. Daphne's problem usually lay in the fact that you couldn't shut the eight-year old girl up. And then their father comes into the picture.

It was grating on the nine-year old witch's nerves. The Dark Lord may have fallen, not that she could remember that far back, but her sister and herself has to deal with a bastard of a father who vocally abuses his family and moves to physical violence if they ever try to stand up to him. Her mother had the scars to prove it, scars that she obtained trying to protect her daughters from their own father.

Daphne's had enough. It was time to pull the kiddie gloves off.

She looked at the various bubbling cauldrons scattered around the room. Cyrus Greengrass was many things - a bastard, a lapdog, a supremacist - but one can't deny that he was an excellent Potions Master second only to the likes of Severus Snape. The mere thought that he was capable of causing a major Potions accident that would kill him and leave his wife widowed was ridiculous.

Daphne's lips twitched. Her face took on a sinister look that was extremely out of place on a child.

"Nighty night, Daddy."

The cauldrons bubbled. The earth seemed to shake. Fire was everywhere.

Lyra and Astoria Greengrass were out at Diagon Alley. Daphne didn't have anything to do with it. She simply waited until their Floo Powder nearly ran out and dear Cyrus yell at his wife and daughter to go out and get more. It wasn't like she kept throwing some in the fireplace when no one was watching to speed up the process. That left her father and herself at home. And while she wasn't really fond of explosions, her other tools of causing death would be too obvious. I mean if her 30-something year old father suddenly died of old age, people might think it was foul play. Same thing with poisons.

On second thought, those two would have been explicable as Potions accidents as well and would probably attract less attention than the massive explosion that consumed Greengrass manor. And it would leave the house intact for them as well.

Daphne shrugged. No use crying over spoiled milk. Dear old dad was dead and she was free. It was just a matter of getting to Diagon Alley, looking extremely singed, spouting out crocodile tears and giving her remaining family the "terrible" news.

She looked around. The flames made her a tad uncomfortable. But right now, she could care less. With another shrug, Daphne Greengrass was nowhere to be seen.

-Horizons-

Life without her father was, well, better than life with her father. Lyra loved her husband, something which both her daughters couldn't understand, but even she couldn't deny that they were better off. Cyrus was arrogant and didn't bother to leave a will. Typical. That meant, as Heiress Apparent of the Greengrass family, she would inherit everything when she came of age. Right now, her mother was using it to finance their daily lives, supplemented by Lyra's rather amazing cooking skills. Not to brag but she was sure that the Leaky Cauldron got a lot more customers the moment her mother started working there.

Then, there was Astoria. With daddy gone, she actually came out of her shell and became the bubbly, hyperactive little sister that Daphne knew and loved. There were times when her constant chattering would annoy the older girl but she'd tell Astoria to bother someone else and that was that. Not that Astoria ever listened.

So began, Greengrass life without a man.

-Horizons-

Harry Potter was a curious child. When he found out that he could talk to snakes, he tried to figure out where his ability ends. For one thing, he could talk to any snake but apparently, couldn't understand other reptiles. So, when Alexander told him of the existence of wizards, he set out to find out more. Mrs. Higgins was rather used to Harry going off on what he called "adventures" so with a shout of "be careful" coming from the kind lady, Harry was out of the house.

Of course, Harry couldn't really just wander around and yell "Here, wizard. Here, wizard. Who's a good boy?" It didn't stop him from trying though, just for the heck of it, something that made a bunch of people smile at the boy and his obviously imaginary friend.

One thing about horizons: you could never reach them. You'd travel towards it, but you would always see that line, the far end of your vision. It was something that had an air of mystery, something that would make you ask "What secrets do you hold?"

As the God of Horizons, this mystery is his to exploit. Secrets kept hidden from mortal perception fell in part within his realm. And an entire society of wizards was a rather big secret. Kruphix, in the age before the gods hibernated to await their rebirth in mortal forms, inscribed the secrets of the very world in the least likely of places. It was simply a matter of following the inscriptions in the concrete roads, in tree barks, in overturned pebbles.

Thus, Harry Potter found himself in front of a dingy, old pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

-Horizons-

The black-haired Filipino teen followed his current source of interest as the boy made his way to a known wand waver pub. He grinned. Whatever the boy was planning was sure to be interesting. Still, following the boy, he made his way inside the pub, noting the gleaming, curious eyes of his target as he stared around in wonder. As the wand wavers began to notice the awestruck boy dressed in non-wand waver clothes, Jesse Linco, being the generous Philippine born college student that he was, placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. The kid tensed up as he whispered conspiratorially.

"Everyone's staring. Follow me."

With that, he led the barely struggling kid to the back alley and with a mere thought, a passage opened.

"Well, kid. Welcome to Diagon Alley."

-Horizons-

Harry Potter tensed up as a hand was lightly placed on his shoulder. Before he could turn his head to glare at the offender, he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Everyone's staring. Follow me."

Confident that he could handle whoever was leading him to the backdoor should the need arise, Harry allowed himself to relax and simply follow the lead. He soon came face to face with a wall. Before he could speak, probably a rude way of asking what the hell he was doing there, the wall transformed. Brick by brick, the wall was rearranged until an archway was formed. And beyond that arch…

"Well, kid. Welcome to Diagon Alley."

And Harry Potter found himself in awe once again. The bustling street was filled with strange people, strange shops and strange wares. Harry Potter was a God of Mystery. What that means is that he had a sense of curiosity stronger than what was healthy.

A new place to explore, and it was his. All his. Had he not been in a dingy back alley, faced with an archway that revealed thousand of people, he would have laughed maniacally. Still, no need to forget one's manners. Mrs. Higgins took the time of teaching him those and he rather liked Mrs. Higgins.

But it was rather hard to thank someone, when they were nowhere to be seen.

-Horizons-

"Nigel!"

The addressed person looked up from a rather thick law textbook. He had black hair, a common sight in the Philippines, wore glasses and, compared to the other black haired teen that called his name, looked rather stuck up.

"What do you want?"

Jesse grinned at him. It was a sight that Nigel knew very well, and as he usually does when faced with that grin, he sighed.

"Did you favour another mortal for your own amusement again? Rumors of those "Jumpers" of yours still keep going around. You keep this up and teleportation would be the main mode of transportation for this planet."

Jesse waved the remark off. Not that Nigel was surprised. The other teen rarely ever listened to reason anyway.

"Meh, those abilities weren't hereditary anyway. I'd say this place will be Jumper-free in ten to twenty years."

Raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I might be exaggerating a bit. But this will be the last generation, I promise. But that's not important right now! I found another one!"

"Another what? Another mortal you find interesting again?"

Jesse shook his head.

"Another god, you dumbass."

That piqued the law student's interest.

"Oh?"

Jesse grinned knowingly at him.

"I know that tone. What's going on in that head of yours, Phenax?"

Phenax.

That was Nigel's identity as a god. It as a closely held secret, and one that Jesse wouldn't divulge unless the matter was serious.

"You want me to leave your current project alone?"

Jesse nodded, his eyes stony despite the amused grin that was still on his face.

"How perceptive of you, Oh Great Deceiving One. You'd make a fine lawyer indeed."

Nigel groaned. He was supposed to be a normal law student, aiming to make a mark in the legal world, until his divine heritage was discovered. Jesse was the only one who knew who he was and the blithering idiot just wouldn't let him live it down. Apparently, his dream job and his realm of power was an amusing combination.

"I hate you."

The other boy grinned back at him. Like a loon, he absently thought.

"Anyways, I think I've left the kid alone for some time already. Better get back to jolly, old England. Bye-bye!"

And with that he was gone.

Contrary to popular belief, Jesse wasn't stupid. He was hyperactive, sure, and he had a unique sense of imagination, but he wasn't stupid. Nigel was a friend, a good one. But the Biology student decided to keep an even closer eye on his current pet project. Giving your complete trust to someone called the God of Deception was just asking for trouble.

-Horizons-

The last thing Daphne Greengrass expected to see in the Alley was a black haired boy, with emerald eyes covered by glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that just screamed out the boy's identity. She took in the boy's attire, a set of Muggle clothes that would allow the s0o-called Boy-Who-Lived to seamlessly blend in with the Muggle World.

It was a complete surprise to see that he wasn't recognized yet. And with that, she made a decision. Befriending the Bo-Who-Lived would boost her status among Wizarding social circles. Not that she needed to, but she had to keep up appearances.

"Harry Potter."

-Horizons

"Harry Potter."

The voice was female this time, he concluded. A young female, by the sound of it. He turned around.

She was blonde. Her face was sharp, and her blue eyes were staring at him, as if the girl was merely examining an interesting science experiment. He was taller than the girl, sure, but there was something off about her. Something dangerous.

"You're lost."

It was a statement. A true one at that. Harry wanted to reply but the mere presence of the girl causes his instincts to run wild. Here was a predator. And with that, Harry knew. The girl in front of him wasn't a mere mortal.

Harry nodded. The girl stared at him some more, her face completely devoid of any emotion that Harry could see. Then she nodded, as if to herself. Without asking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the direction of the massive marble building at the end of the cobbled street.

"Come with me."

It wasn't a request.

A tentative friendship was formed.

Back in the alley, a black haired teen grinned.

-Horizons-

"_Phenax the Deceiver, who lurks in the recesses of mortal minds. He who knows no true form, whose lips know not the difference between truth and lie. He who turns friend to foe, who plays with the hearts of men. Phenax, Hidden in the Shadows. Silver-Tongued Phenax, the God of Deception."_

-Horizons-

**AN: So far we have Heliod, Kruphix,Phenax and a couple of unknown deities. As you may have realized by now, not all of the deities would be British, not all of them would be Wizards and while I'm not sure about this yet, just maybe, not all of them would take the form of humans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Italics are in French._ The pairing is not yet set in stone so those who are hoping for (or hoping that it's not) Harry/Daphne, you'll just have to wait and see. The emphasis on Miss Greengrass is because she's a main character, not because she's Harry's soulmate and future wife. It could as easily be Harry/Fleur or Harry/Eliza. Heck, I could (not saying I would) give Ginny some character development, make her something more than a fangirl and go Harry/Ginny. The point is I have options and I'm not going to go the love at first sight route for any of them.

-Horizons-

It was big. A huge ornate structure composed entirely of marble. Tall, white pillars stood proudly at the top of the stairs, framing the golden doors that formed the entrance of Gringotts Bank. Short humanoids with violent faces and holding a variety of medieval weapons stood guard in front of the doors and on the doors themselves, an ominous message was sketched:

But Harry Potter didn't care about these things. He wasn't actually afraid. Despite knowing only a mere fraction of what he was capable of as a god, he knew that he could take care of himself. He had to admit though, that the girl pulling him into the grand building made him nervous. There was just something unnatural about here. The impressions he had of her in their short time as acquaintances, if barely, were confusing. She had the looks of a normal human girl, a pretty one at that. But he couldn't help but feel that there was something alien about her. An unnatural coldness that seemed to permeate her entire body. The hand holding his was warm as it should be, but it also gave off a cool feeling, something that a normal human would associate with clammy fingers or sweaty palms. But Harry knew better. This girl was different. She was warm, but cool. She was pulling him up the marble stairs, but she was also still.

It was as if coldness and stillness was a part of who she was.

Upon reaching the entrance, Harry was surprised. The two humanoids, probably guards, dipped their heads slightly in their direction. A sign of respect, directed at two prepubescent humans, unnoticed by all.

The interior of the building was even more impressive than the outside. It was a large hall, probably a lobby of some sort. The ceiling was about twenty feet above the floor and various counters lined the area. The strange humanoids sat behind these counters similar to bank tellers while humans in strange clothes lined up to them. It was a surreal sight for the nine-year old boy who was staring around in wonder.

Then the girl pulled him off to an open counter. The humanoid teller glared at them, as if dismissing them due to the mere fact that they were children.

"What do you want?"

The girl's eyes narrowed and the teller unconsciously flinched. It was a dangerous look, one that promised pain if her demands weren't met.

"We want to speak to the Potter account manager."

It was an interesting sight for Harry Potter. The teller was giving the girl a bloodthirsty grin, one that would make a normal human to wet themselves in fear. But Harry's companion was obviously not a normal human. Her glare never wavered and Harry could have sworn that a glint appeared in the girl's sapphire eyes.

"Are you claiming that this boy," the teller glanced dismissively at Harry, "is Harry Potter?"

The teller's grin, showing off rows of sharklike teeth, was a warning sign. If they gave the wrong answer, the bank wouldn't care if they were children or not. The consequences would be dire.

"I could prove it."

Both the girl and the teller looked at him in surprise. It was rather refreshing to see that the girl's icy blue eyes could show an emotion such as surprise. The teller on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the Harry.

"Then you wouldn't mind giving me some of your blood, boy?"

Harry was getting irritated at the condescending manner in which the teller spoke to him. He was a god, damnit, and he wanted respect. Still, he was in an unknown place surrounded by unknown people. Alexander would have his head if he did something stupid.

"Fine."

A drop of blood, on a piece of parchment showed that he was, indeed, Harry Potter. The flabbergasted look on the teller's face made Harry's day.

-Horizons-

"So, you are the last Potter?"

The goblin in front of them was the Potter account manager. After confirming Potter's identity, they were led down a secluded hallway and into a rather fancy office. As the goblin and Potter talked, Daphne couldn't help but compare the boy to the old stories regarding the Boy-Who-Lived.

Some sources say that Potter was being trained personally by Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time. Personally, Daphne couldn't see what was so great about Dumbledore but the public was rather stupid when it came to their figureheads.

Still, considering the look of surprise on Potter's face when he first saw Diagon Alley, Daphne concluded that the Boy-Who-Lived never even knew the existence of wizards in the first place. The Wizarding World's Savior lived as a muggle for the entirety of his childhood. It was irony at its finest and Daphne would be lying if she said she couldn't appreciate it.

Similarly, the stories that tell of the Wizarding World's Savior slaying dragons and saving damsels in distress was disproved, not that Daphne ever bought that ridiculous nonsense.

But there was an aura of mystery surrounding the boy. To someone less observant, which would include the vast majority of the magical community, the boy was a normal, muggle-raised wizard. There were tells, small and easily unnoticed, that pointed to the conclusion that Harry Potter wasn't normal by any means.

A muggle-raised wizard would have been thoroughly intimidated by the goblin teller from before. It was a given, no matter how Gryffindorish the child, the sight of a goblin's frightening grin would draw some kind of reaction. The Pottter boy didn't even flinch. He took the entire conversation in stride and was even capable of butting in when his input was required without prompting. It was a refreshing change of pace from the stuck-up pureblood idiots that she spent her entire childhood with.

Her lips twitched in amusement. It was only for a second, barely perceptible even to the most observant of beings. Potter shot her a questioning glance, as if asking her what was so funny. Different indeed, she mused.

-Horizons-

Twelve year old witch Adriane Lavelle was different from others her own age. She could hardly care less about fashion, preferring practicality over appearance. This led to her entire wardrobe consisting of light shirts and shorts for easy movement and comfort.

While her peers fawned over their makeup, spent hours choosing the right clothes and talked about boys, she was fancying herself as an adventurer. The Lavelle manor was a modest one compared to the others but Adriane felt more at home in the woods surrounding the house. Her father was rather amused by the fact that each time he took the boys, her brothers, hunting or fishing, she'd be right behind them, ignoring her mother's calls to get back to the house and behave like a proper lady.

She was someone who could care less about appearances and popularity. She was someone who enjoyed the cool, night air in her face, who could hike up a mountain with surprising ease where experienced climbers would be too winded to continue without several minutes of rest. She was someone who could watch an animal get skinned and not get nauseous, and probably even tell you that you're doing things wrong.

And thus, she was Fleur Delacour's best friend. She was unaffected by the allure, she could care les if they boys fawned over Fleur instead of her and she found Fleur's heritage as a Veela quite cool. They do have disagreements, mainly because Fleur cared about her appearance where she did not but everyone knew that messing with one of them drew the ire of the other.

But right now, they were arguing.

"_Non! I refuse to wear this, this, insult to proper clothing!_"

Fleur Delacour was a proud girl, daughter to the French Head of International Affairs and his half-Veela wife, who was a duelling champion in her own right. Let it be said that France was a bit more accepting of non-humans than, say, the English.

Being a quarter Veela took its toll on the young girl, with idiot boys drooling over her and shallow girls succumbing to petty jealousy. Adriane was a much required breath of fresh air to the quarter-Veela, no matter how annoying and unsophisticated the other girl can be.

"_You said you want to hang out with me instead of being followed around by boys in heat. I told you I was going to camp out in middle of the forest for the majority of the summer break. You agreed. Now, you're refusing to wear proper outdoor clothes just because they look ugly_?"

"_But they are ugly! They are a disgrace to clothes everywhere!_"

Adriane sighed.

"_Fleur, you like looking good but you're not one of those idiots hell bent on looking perfect all the time…"_

"_Which means that those clothes are just that bad!"_

The argument was going nowhere and Adriane knew it. She knew that Fleur was stubborn, but this was ridiculous. And she was looking forward to feeling soft earth beneath her feet and hearing the familiar rustling of animals within the foliage.

"_Fine! But you better not complain while we're trekking!"_

"_Oui!"_

It was a sign of their close friendship when Adriane merely grinned when Fleur complained halfway to camp.

-Horizons-

Few things can actually faze Harry Potter. He can be surprised, but that doesn't usually last long. Right now, Harry Potter was very much fazed. This Boy-Who-Lived business (not exactly what one would call a halfway decent title.) was a curve ball that even he couldn't have expected. He was a nine-year old boy. Mr. Higgins was going to send him to school with Eliza after summer break. He would learn how to be a proper god from Alexander, despite the fact that the older boy was only slightly more experienced than he was.

He didn't really care much about surviving the Killing Curse. He didn't know much about magic and while Killing Curse sure sounded impressive, he didn't really see anything special about a green light. What he cared about was the fact that he was famous.

Harry Potter didn't want to be well known. It was against his very nature. He was supposed to be some kind of eternal mystery, a distant land that can never be reached. And yet, he could see the upsides to his fame. Alexander drilled it into him shortly after the revelation that he was a god. The more you affect the world, the more significant you and your realm is to the mortals, the greater your power as a deity is. With people staring at sunsets in the horizon, or looking forward to the mysteries that tomorrow holds, the realm of the God of Horizons was one of the stronger ones. With this Boy-Who-Lived thing adding to his fame, it would mean that unlocking his full power as the God of Horizons would come sooner.

But this epiphany didn't change the simple fact that Harry Potter was a neglected child who only recently felt the joy of being accepted into a family and he had no clue as to how to deal with being a famous figure.

-Horizons-

Jesse was having the time of his life. His pet project left the Wizarding Bank, glancing around warily as though people might mob him. He didn't really know who the kid was but there was something different about him. It's as if something changed from the boy who entered the bank and the one that exited. It was the same boy, he knew, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the boy's appearance wasn't what it was before.

-Horizons-

Daphne Greengrass was impressed. She didn't show it of course, but she was nonetheless. Harry Potter's reaction to finding out about his own history further cemented the fact that he was anything but normal. He showed surprise but it was a mere flicker on his face, as if the boy just accepted the fact minutes after he heard of it.

But what really caught her interest was the way Potter's scar just vanished the moment he found out that it was the mark which people would most likely look for to see if he was the famous Vanquisher of Voldemort. It was a smart move to help ensure he won't be mobbed back at Diagon Alley but the fact that she couldn't figure out how he did it was even more impressive.

It occurred to her that Potter could be a Metamorphmagus, a witch or wizard with the unique ability to change their appearance at will. But Metamorphmagi couldn't hide from her. Their ability was merely changing their physical identity, shedding their metaphorical skin as it were. It was a simple matter to see their original forms.

Whatever Potter did, it fooled even her eyes. And with a slight smirk, she knew that approaching Potter was one of her better ideas since staging her father's death.

-Horizons-

Harry Potter sighed in relief. Apparently, his little trick worked as the people glancing at their direction, failed to see his scar, despite him actively trying to show it off. Alexander was right. Since he was the Keeper of the World's Secrets, any secret he wanted to hide will be kept hidden until he wanted it revealed. Alexander's theory was that a god who was sufficiently determined or were at the peak of their power could uncover what was hidden. This theory was proved when the older boy only found Harry's stash of chocolates when the sun was directly overhead even though it had been in front of him for at least an hour.


End file.
